Without you, Im lost
by eminahinata
Summary: Toda la situación había sido muy… peculiar, para ser sinceros. Y la expresión de Derek no tuvo precio.


**Título:** Without you, I`m lost

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Palabras:** 5,818

**Personaje favorito: **Stiles Stilinski

**Personajes/Pareja:** Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martín/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale, Malia Tate, Cora Hale, Peter Hale, Danny Mahealani, Deputy Parrish, Alan Deaton, Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, OFC.

**Advertencia:** AU (No me importa lo que ha dicho Davis. Todos viven sanos y felices, punto). Dudosa comedía. Mucha cursilería.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena MTV. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Este fic participa en el reto de re-apertura "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!".

**Resumen:** Toda la situación había sido muy… _peculiar_, para ser sinceros. Y la expresión de Derek no tuvo precio.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Después de tantos meses sin poder escribir algo, al fin puede hacerlo. Estoy feliz de volver a escribir, he. (Aunque espero que tenga sentido). Mi personaje favorito es Stiles y es que el chico no sólo es lindo, sino que es lindo e inteligente, a parte su sarcasmo y la lealtad son cosas que me encantan. Su moralidad me recuerda algo a la mía, tal vez por eso me gusta tanto. En fin. Es un gran personaje. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Without you, I`m lost**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Toda la situación había sido muy… <em>peculiar<em>, para ser sinceros.

Y viendo como el Sheriff tenía en sus brazos a un Stiles de ocho meses de edad siendo solamente cubierto por la chaqueta de policía y una mirada de completa adoración en los ojos del hombre mientras murmuraba a su hijo, quien no dejaba de tocar con sus diminutas manos el rostro de su padre e intercambiaba balbuceos con éste.

Pero lo que más le preocupó (y lo que lo puso nervioso) era la mirada de nostalgia en el rostro de Chris Argent y la de envidia de su madre que le lanzaban al Sheriff con su hijo en brazos.

El anhelo con que lo volteó a ver su madre fue lo que realmente lo hizo temeroso de la actual situación.

* * *

><p>Él culparía de esto a Jackson, por mucho que el otro lobo se quejara, ¿pero quién lo manda a insultar a una bruja de 135 años de edad? Ajá. Él.<p>

La bruja, _Señora Evans, querido_, llegó a Beacon Hills con el único propósito de asistir al funeral de uno de sus hermanos, hombre que había muerto en su cama por causas naturales. Stiles había estado entusiasmado, ansioso de obtener más información y la Sra. Evans parecía bastante entretenida con el adolescente que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas tan ridículas que le daban pena ajena. Pero, al parecer, la Sra. Evans se encariño con Stiles y hasta le propuso enseñarle algunas cosas de la antigua religión.

Por supuesto, cuando Jackson se enteró y comenzó a burlarse de Stiles bajo las miradas molestas de Erica, Lydia, Malia y suya (y bien, tenía que admitir que a pesar de que lo molesto no hizo algo para detenerlo, ya que al resto le pareció divertido (con excepción de Kira, que lo había visto mal cuando no hizo algo) e incluso Derek había _sonreído_), la mujer de 135 años no lo tomo bien, dispuesta a tomar venganza por el honor de su nuevo protegido y el de ella, _porque nadie se burla de la antigua religión sin pagar las consecuencias_. Stiles había intentado desestimar la situación con su peculiar forma de ser, pero la Sra. Evans había desaparecido en una voluta de humo blanco junto con Jackson y eso no había hecho felices a ninguno, en especial a Lydia y Derek.

Al final de una discusión con un Stiles muy enojado, ellos llegaron hasta la casa donde la Sra. Evans se quedaba temporalmente. Entonces Derek había gruñido y Stiles gritado en reproche al Alfa, la Sra. Evans gritando de regreso por su insolencia y a un Jackson atado a una silla, con la boca amordazada en un trapo, a un lado de la mesa llena de frascos.

Boyd e Isaac se acercaron hasta Stiles, intentando alejarlo del medio, y consiguiendo más gritos ocasionando que ambos lobos gruñeran a Stiles y que la bruja se enojara aún más.

—Ustedes, mocosos insolentes, van a aprender lo que es respeto —había chillado la mujer anciana, apuntando con su huesudo dedo hacia ellos—. No sólo a los extraños, sino también a cuidar y respetar a los de su propio grupo.

La Sra. Evans tomo un frasco morado de la mesa y murmurando un suave "lo siento, cariño" lo lanzó contra Stiles, provocando una gran pantalla de humo morado que los dejo ciegos por un segundo y que permitió que la bruja desapareciera en un poof.

El humo se despejó gracias a que Allison y Kira abrieron las ventanas.

Tosió y escuchó el gruñido irritado de Derek a su lado, cosa que ocasiono el llanto de un bebé…

¿Bebé? Espera. _¿Qué?_

Todos buscaron el origen del sonido (incluido Jackson que había sido liberado por Danny un minuto antes) cuando encontraron a un bebé de grandes ojos miel y un cabello alborotado sentado en la capucha roja que Stiles llevaba ese día.

Luego cayó en la cuenta que el resto de la ropa de Stiles se encontraba debajo de esa capucha roja y el bebé, con grandes lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas rosadas, yacía desnudo encima de ellas.

Un gran "Awwww" se escuchó en la habitación (y él estaba seguro que había visto tanto a Isaac, Danny, Cora y Lydia producir ese sonido junto con las otras chicas en la habitación) y pronto el bebé se encontró en los brazos de Erica, que se meció con suavidad por el lugar para calmar el llanto.

Allison (Dios la bendiga) había llamado a su padre, a la madre de él y al padre de Stiles, porque seamos sinceros, si era cuestión de ellos para solucionarlo estaba predestinado a fracasar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que una de las mitades (Stiles y Lydia, para que quede claro) que siempre se encargaba de hacer toda la planificación y estrategias ahora era un bebé realmente lindo.

¿Qué? ¡Lo era!

Malia se acercó hasta Erica para hacerle mimos al bebé, los ojos brillando en algo que no reconoció, y ambas chicas chillaban cuando el bebé –_Stiles_– dejo de llorar y empezó a observar todo a su alrededor con una curiosidad tan inocente y a balbucear y extender los brazos como buscando a algo.

O alguien.

Uh.

(También, con gran diversión, noto el ceño fruncido de Derek. Todos creían que era demasiado distraído para notar ciertas cosas, pero la realidad era otra y lo que veía ahí eran celos y todo por la prima de éste (claro, no siempre notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor con tanta facilidad, pero cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo era un 70% consiente [el resto insistía que era menos que eso, mucho menos])).

Media hora después en la cual se dedicaron a buscar por la casa cualquier cosa que los ayudara a regresar a Stiles en un adolescente, con las chicas turnándose cada cierto tiempo para calmar a Stiles de su nuevo llanto (que cuando descubrió que lo que buscaba no estaba a su alcance empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta), los adultos hicieron acto de aparición.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el Sheriff no más entrar, deteniéndose en el umbral de la pequeña cocina con los ojos ampliados mientras observaba a Kira meciendo al bebé—. _Stiles_ —y sí, eso había sido un chillido.

—Oh, parece que esa parte podemos saltarla —escuchó susurrar a Isaac.

—Awww, ¡qué lindo bebé! —exclamó su madre, acercándose con una sonrisa encantada hasta Kira, tomando al bebé que seguía llorando a pulmón como si no hubiera un mañana—. Oww, ya bebé, shh.

Los lobos ya tenían los oídos irritados por tanto llanto.

El Sheriff se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa y extendió los brazos y pronto su madre cambio a Stiles a los otros brazos, viendo con asombro como Stiles se calmaba con rapidez ante el pequeño rebote del Sheriff y las cosas que murmuraba que no podía entender, pero que estaba seguro lo había escuchado del Sheriff y Stiles en el pasado.

¿Ruso?

—Claudia y yo habíamos decidido empezar con el polaco antes que el ingles, así que los primeros meses sólo le hablamos en polaco y luego empezamos a combinarlo con el ingles —dijo el Sheriff cuando Stiles descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, que en todo el movimiento se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió al cuerpo desnudo de su hijo. Pronto Stiles se encontraba dormido, cayendo al mundo de los sueños con un adorable bostezo y sus manitas agarrando la camisa de su padre como si de esa forma el Sheriff no podría salir lejos de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Eso era taaaan adorable.

(Claro, la mirada que le mandaba su madre lo asustaba, pero podía lidiar con eso. O mejor no hacerlo).

—Bien, ya que estamos más tranquilos —dijo Chris observando todos a su alrededor —, ¿alguien podría ser tan amable de explicar que ha pasado?

No era una historia tan larga al final.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a su lugar de trabajo (con Stiles aun durmiendo y con el Sheriff en modo papá potenciado hasta 1000% y su madre haciendo puchero. Y él creía que el Sheriff era sobreprotector con Stiles como adolescente… El Sheriff daba miedo, mucho miedo [nota para todo mundo: No intentes alejar a Papá Stilinski de su <em>bebé<em>. Nunca. (Derek estaba tan jodido. O cualquier otra persona, en realidad, para el caso.)]) y encontraron a Deaton en la trastienda, el hombre observo todo con una expresión de póker al tiempo que guiaba a todos a la mesa de exámenes.

¡Pero al él no lo engañaba! Estaba seguro que su jefe se había enternecido al observar a su mejor amigo y la prueba era la forma en que las esquinas de los ojos se suavizaron al verlos.

Nadie podía escapar de la ternura de un bebé. Ni el hombre más macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

…

Está bien.

Mal chiste.

—¿Cuáles fueron las palabras de la Sra. Evans? —preguntó su jefe. Danny dio un paso al frente.

—" _Ustedes, mocosos insolentes, van a aprender lo que es respeto. No sólo a los extraños, sino también a cuidar y respetar a los de su propio grupo."_—terminó con un suspiro. Jackson rio tras él, consiguiendo un buen golpe por parte de Lydia.

—Hmmm —asintió Deaton, viendo al bebé Stiles con los ojos estrechados.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño, al igual que Derek.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, lo que la Sra. Evans ha dicho suena mucho a… una lección que tienen que aprender.

—¿Lección? ¿Qué lección? —espetó Cora, cruzando los brazos bajo sus senos.

—Sí. La lección de _respeto_ —por un momento sintió como si su jefe se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Probablemente lo estaba haciendo.

—¿No hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó Kira con su adorable expresión de preocupación. Deaton negó.

—El hechizo se esfumara cuando hayan aprendido la lección. Hasta ese momento Stiles seguirá como un bebé.

El Sheriff hizo un ruido con su garganta, moviendo con suavidad a Stiles para colocarlo en otra posición.

—Eso es un problema —suspiró el Sheriff—. Mañana empiezo los cuatro días de dobles turnos.

—Yo tengo turno todas las noches —dijo su madre con un suspiró.

De repente los cuatro adultos voltearon a verlos.

—Uh…

—Bien, está decidido —dijo el Sheriff caminando hasta la salida, con su madre siguiéndolo (porque alguien tenía que llevar al Sr. Stilinski hasta su casa)—. Scott, mañana a las siete vas a traer a Stiles.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó. Sus compañeros parpadearon en sorpresa.

Su madre les lanzó una mirada.

—Bueno, sí. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Stiles —sonrió su madre de una forma que le daba miedo—. Y como ustedes son los que tienen que aprender una lección, ustedes lo cuidaran. _Todos ustedes_.

Y con eso se fueron ambos adultos, escuchando como el Sheriff decía algo sobre pasar a comprar pañales y unas botellas y fórmula.

La habitación quedo en silencio.

—Esto es tu culpa, Jackson —gruñó Erica, saliendo después seguida por Boyd, Isaac, Malia y Cora.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Sólo cállate, Jackson —suspiró Lydia, saliendo junto con Danny. Luego se fueron Allison y Chris, hasta que quedaron su jefe, Derek, Kira y él.

—Ya voy a cerrar, jóvenes, así que si no es mucha molestia —y de esa forma salieron de la habitación.

Esto no se veía bien por donde lo vieras.

¿Es que alguno de ellos sabía sobre bebés?

* * *

><p>Decidió llevar consigo a Isaac a pesar de las quejas de éste, porque no había forma en el mundo que hiciera esto solo.<p>

Cuando el Sheriff abrió la puesta, con algo de cansancio reflejándose en sus facciones, y los guio a la cocina en donde se encontraba Stiles, sentado en una silla alta que sea veía vieja, regando la comida proceda en su traje y babero se sintió más nervioso.

Espera.

¿Eso era una cola?

Ambos voltearon a ver al Sheriff, que parpadeó inocentemente en su dirección.

—¿Qué? Claudia y yo no tuvimos el corazón para deshacernos de los lindos trajecitos de Stiles. O cualquiera de sus cosas de bebé —señaló a una caja en la sala—. Ahí está el resto Vuélvanse locos con ellos —se detuvo, viéndolos con desconfianza—. No, mejor no.

—No se preocupe, Sheriff, nosotros nos haremos cargo —dijo Isaac con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

El hombre los seguía viendo feo.

Una parte de él se sentía muy ofendida.

—En fin. Llévense la silla alta y ya ajuste el portabebés en el jeep de Stiles —volvió a señalar, esta vez a la mesa donde descansaba una maleta celeste con dibujos de zorritos en ella (hizo una mueca internamente)— Ahí están los pañales y demás que necesitaran. Encárguense de abastecerse, ¿vale?

—Está bien.

El Sheriff volteó a ver el reloj en la pared.

—Bien, ya me voy —se acercó a su hijo, que gorgoteo contento cuando lo vio, y se inclinó para besar su cabecita—. Pórtate bien —y murmuró algo más en polaco que sólo pudo traducir como "_Te amo"_ por los ojos brillantes del Sheriff.

Stiles rio y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Isaac se derretía.

Y pensar que estos dos no se llevaban bien, he.

—¡Hay le colocan el gorrito! —gritó el Sheriff en la puerta y luego los dos quedaron a solas con un bebé que los ignoraba a favor de su comida.

Vio el gorrito en la mesa… y sí, ahí estaban las orejas.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Isaac.

—Guarda las cosas en el jeep, yo me encargó de limpiar a Stiles —dijo e Isaac desapareció en cuestión de segundos para realizar su tarea.

Con un suspiro se acercó hasta su mejor amigo y fue cuando el bebé se percató que su padre ya no estaba.

—Oh, nononono.

Y empezaron las lágrimas.

—¡Has que se detenga! —gritó Isaac tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, mientras el sostenía a un medio limpio Stiles en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar. La silla ya había sido guardada junto con las otras cosas, pero si Stiles no dejaba de llorar no había forma de que pudieran llegar a la casa Hale.

—¡No sé qué hacer!

Buscó por toda la habitación, hasta que vio a un zorro de peluche sucio y viejo descansando inocentemente en la mesita de café. Señaló el peluche:

—¡Alcánzamelo!

Dos segundos después tenía en la mano el peluche, intentando llamar la atención de Stiles.

—Venga, Stiles —susurró, ubicando el peluche frente al bebé—. Mira quién está aquí.

—Eso no parece funcionar.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Pues no.

—Entonces cállate.

En algún momento logró que Stiles se interesara por el peluche y éste lo había agarrado entre sus manitas, con una fuerza que no creía posible, y empezó a balbucear al zorrito; Isaac y él suspiraron de alivio. Isaac se acercó y acomodó el gorrito.

Y sí, se veía adorable.

Con la puerta de la casa Stilinski cerrada y unos quince minutos de lucha con el asiento de bebé, ya por fin se encontraban de camino a la casa Hale, el reloj marcando las 8:36 am en su teléfono

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Erica con los brazos cruzados. Isaac encogió los hombros.

—No dejaba de llorar.

Erica suspiró.

Pronto Stiles se encontraba en los brazos de Malia.

—Awwww, ¡que adorable! —exclamó Kira corriendo hacia Malia, ignorándolo en el proceso.

¿Qué tenía Stiles que no tuviera él?

Oh, sí.

Eso.

Jackson y Boyd los ayudaron a sacar las cosas y trasladarlas a la oficina que había sido configurada en tiempo record para que fuera una habitación de bebé temporal, con todo y cuna.

—¿De dónde sacaron la cuna?

—Mis padres la tenían guardada en la cochera —encogió los hombros Boyd. Erica se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

—Bueno —carraspeó Derek, llamándolos a la sala reconstruida—. Lo que haremos es que nos turnaremos para el cuidado y no Lydia, no puedes llevarlo de compras —la Banshee frunció el ceño—. Sería muy sospechoso que nos vieran con un bebé.

—No tanto —encogió los hombros—. Nadie conoció a Stiles de bebé aquí y podríamos decir que estamos de servicio de niñera —todos voltearon a verlo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijeron al unísono.

Kira palmeó con suavidad su hombro.

Ellos eran tan raros.

—Lo que sea —suspiró Derek—. El Sheriff tendrá cuatro turnos de noche, por lo que como ahora están de vacaciones sería mejor que se quedaran aquí y así podremos cuidar de Stiles por las noches. Todos.

Todos, incluyéndolo, fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Quién empieza el primer turno? —preguntó Allison sentada al lado de Cora en el sofá.

—Jackson y Danny —dijo Lydia. Jackson volteó a ver a su novia con una expresión molesta. Danny sólo encogió los hombros, acercándose para recoger a Stiles de los brazos de Malia.

—Lydia.

Si las miradas mataran… No, espera. Lydia probablemente podría hacerlo. ¿O eran sólo sus gritos? Tendría que preguntarle a Stiles… cuando regresara a la normalidad, claro.

—¿Es que esto es un traje de lobo? —rio Danny y todos voltearon a verlo con sus brazos extendidos mientras sostenía a Stiles, que miraba todo desde su posición como si los estuviera analizando.

Uh…

Eso daba miedo.

—Lo es —rio Isaac, señalando a la caja de cartón al lado del sofá—. El Sheriff dijo que ahí habían más trajes y otras cosas de bebé.

Erica se inclinó y empezó a sacar todo de la caja, entre las cuales habían unos ocho trajecitos de animales (conejo, gato, ratón, zorro, pingüino, león, pato, oruga) y juguetes y libros infantiles (algunos que no podían leer).

—¡Éste es tan lindo! —exclamó Erica mientras sostenía el traje de ratón.

Lydia frunció los labios.

Un momento después todos se congelaron bajo las miradas confundidas de Danny, Allison y Kira.

—¿Qué…?

Todos los hombres lobos y mujer coyote voltearon con lentitud la cabeza hasta Stiles, que tenía los ojos abiertos con inocencia hacia ellos.

Oh, no.

—¡Yo no lo voy a cambiar! —gritó Jackson.

—Oh, claro que lo harás —frunció el ceño Danny, y abrazando a Stiles con un solo brazo a su pecho, agarró a Jackson del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la oficina/guardería, Malia pisándole los pasos con la bolsa que el Sheriff les dio.

—Creo que tendremos que comprar más pañales —dijo Cora con expresión de aburrimiento, mientras salía por la puerta de enfrente para empezar con el calentamiento.

Derek gruñó y la siguió, pronto el resto pisándole los pasos mientras Allison y Lydia discutían sobre la compra de ese día.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Al final terminaron él, Kira, Isaac y Lydia de compras. Allison quería ir, pero tuvo que regresar a casa por cuestiones familiares que a muchos les hizo fruncir los labios por tanto secretismo.<p>

Y no es que pudiera culparlos mucho. _Chris y Allison_ _seguían siendo cazadores_.

—Esto es tan molesto —murmuró Isaac a su lado, mientras veía a las chicas buscar la misma marca y tamaño de pañales que el Sheriff había indicado.

Stiles lo golpeó con el peluche en la cara.

—Oye —exclamó viendo a su mejor amigo que rio con gusto y ensancho su boca en una sonrisa sin dientes—. Awww, no puedo estar molesto contigo, _dude_.

Isaac bufó a su lado.

—Di eso cuando te toque cambiar pañal.

Al otro lado del pasillo vio como unas señoras volteaban a verlos y reían suavemente, señalando con expresión encantada al bebé en sus brazos. ¿Qué tenían los bebés que volvían locos a todo el mundo?

Stiles volvió a golpearlo con el peluche.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Kira señalando el siguiente pasillo. Isaac empujó el carrito de compras mientras él lo seguía detrás.

Fue cuando se tropezó con otra persona que su corazón dejó de latir cuando sintió como sus brazos cedían, pero alguien lo estabilizó y con una mano en la espalda del bebé y otra en su brazo impidió que sucediera una tragedia. Las señoras dejaron escapar una exclamación de terror.

—¿Estás bien, Scott? —escuchó la pregunta y él volteó para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada del Oficial Parrish, la canasta que llevaba en mano tirada en el suelo.

—Sí, lo siento —acomodó a Stiles en sus brazos, el bebé jugando con el peluche sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido. Observó a Parrish, notando que llevaba ropa civil. Era raro verlo sin su uniforme.

—No, fue mi culpa. No veía por donde caminaba —bajó la vista y colocó una gran sonrisa cuando vio al bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Y quién es éste lindo amiguito? —saludó frente a la cara del bebé, sorprendiéndose cuando Stiles lo vio con grandes ojos y extendió los brazos para que Parrish lo cargara. El Oficial sonrió, viéndolo para pedir permiso y, como no quería hacer llorar a Stiles, se lo entregó con mucho cuidado, sintiéndose un poco celoso cuando Stiles empezó a balbucear al rubio y a sonreírle.

Había olvidado el enamoramiento de su mejor amigo por el asistente de su padre (cosa, que por cierto, no hacía muy feliz al Sheriff pero tampoco decía algo en contra. Suponía que era por el hecho de que Parrish trabaja para él) y al parecer aun cuando Stiles era un bebé tenía preferencia por el rubio.

Kira se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, Isaac y Lydia regresando a la compra cuando notaron que la situación había sido solucionada.

—¿Cómo se llama éste lindo bebé? —preguntó Parrish, sonriendo con suavidad a los balbuceos de Stiles.

—Su nombre es…

—¡Sasha! —exclamó Kira con una sonrisa. Él volteó a verla sorprendido.

Parrish parpadeó hacia ellos.

—Igual que Stiles —pregunto el Oficial y ambos se tensaron. No sabía que Parrish supiera sobre el diminutivo del nombre de Stiles dado por su familia y que Stiles detestaba tanto— Vaya. Incluso tiene los mismo ojos, hehehe.

Oh.

Kira y él se vieron con los ojos ampliados.

¡Oh!

—Bueno, Sasha, fue un gusto conocerte. Te regreso con tus niñeras —dijo Parrish, tomando la manita del bebé para despedirse. Stiles se rio, sorprendiéndolos nuevamente cuando se inclinó y _besó_ a Parrish, dejando baba en la mejilla del policía. Parrish rio, entregándole a un muy emocionado Stiles y se despidió tomando su canasta y caminando por donde lo había interrumpido.

Las señoras canturrearon en la escena.

En silencio caminaron hasta donde Lydia e Isaac los esperaban, todos viéndose con una expresión de seriedad.

Derek iba a estar tan enojado si se enteraba de lo que habían descubierto.

—Mejor no le digamos a nadie de lo que paso aquí, ¿vale? —susurró Isaac. Las chicas y él asistieron.

Stiles gorgoteó.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de la cena y Stiles hace mucho había caído dormido con sus brazos envueltos en el peluche que pronto tendría que ser lavado por tanta saliva que se pegaba al zorrito.<p>

Vio como Derek bajaba por las escaleras luego de darse un baño gracias a que Stiles lo había orinado encima, para gran diversión del resto de la casa. Peter entró en ese momento, arqueando una ceja a todos ellos, inhalando con fuerza y sonriendo a ellos con malicia.

—Así que es cierto —rio Peter, negando con la cabeza y dejando caer una bolsa en el sofá—. Cuando John me lo dijo no podía creerlo, hehehe.

Era en esos momentos que recordaba que el Sheriff y Peter se conocían de antes, gracias a la madre de Stiles.

Derek frunció el ceño.

—Creí que andabas por el sur.

Peter encogió los hombros, caminando hasta el final de la sala y perdiéndose por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Ese hombre era tan raro.

Todos se sentaron a cenar, sintiendo por primera vez la ausencia de humano en la habitación. Stiles siempre se encargaba de amenizar la hora de la cena con sus bromas y comentarios inadecuados. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que podía extrañar a su mejor amigo.

Y por las expresiones del resto parecía ser que pensaban lo mismo.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó Malia, viendo con los labios fruncidos lo que había en las cajas disponibles en el centro de la mesa.

—Mande a pedir algo de chino —respondió Derek, tomando una caja y empezando a servir en su plato arroz.

Erica hizo una mueca.

—Mientras que no sea de camarón —susurró la rubia, buscando los wantand y picándolos con los palillos.

—¿No te gusta el camarón? —preguntó, extrañado por la información. La chica hizo otra mueca.

—Antes me provocaban ataques… sólo prefiero evitarlos… —dijo, masticando el wantand con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Boyd acarició su hombro con suavidad.

Noto como Derek veía feo su plato.

—No lo sabía.

—Está bien, Derek. Como Stiles es el que se encarga siempre de la comida, fue a él que se lo conté —encogió los hombros y sonrió con suavidad, esa expresión rara y poco común que sólo había visto dirigida a Boyd y Stiles.

—¿Cómo van las solicitudes para la universidad? —preguntó Derek, carraspeando con incomodidad al tener que empezar la conversación.

Cierto. La universidad.

El próximo otoño se iban a la universidad.

—Me aceptaron para Stanford —sonrió Kira. Él volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es genial, Kira! —su novia se ruborizó.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —preguntó Isaac con la boca llena. Lydia le mandó una mirada amenazante que hizo ruborizar al rubio.

—Hace unas semanas —la tímida sonrisa le extraño—. Sólo se lo había logrado contar a Stiles….

—Oh…

—Lo siento, Scott. Es que estaba nerviosa. Tú te vas a quedar aquí en la universidad comunitaria y yo… no sé, me asuste…

—Kira, Kira —llamó, el resto siguió con su comida—. Está bien. No estoy molesto.

—Boyd y yo nos vamos UCLA —dijo Erica, desviando el tema. Kira apretó su mano con suavidad.

—Yo para CALarts —dijo Isaac. Todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

—Creí que aún no sabías lo que querías —parpadeó Danny.

—Stiles me ayudo. Insistió en que viera al consejero para orientarme en las carreras y luego insistió en mandar mis dibujos a la universidad y me aceptaron.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Derek a Lydia, Danny y Jackson. Lydia arqueó una ceja.

—MIT.

—New York —dijo Danny señalando a su mejor amigo y luego a él. Derek asintió.

—¿Y tú Cora? —preguntó, viendo a la mujer lobo que masticaba en silencio su arroz.

—Estudiare en la universidad comunitaria.

—¿Malia?

La chica soltó un bufido.

—Stiles dice que debería dejar la universidad para más adelante. Aun necesito "adaptarme" —volvió a bufar, pero sabía que no era por molestia, sólo era la tristeza la que hablaba. Stiles estaba preocupado por la chica y quería que no sólo comprendiera la cultura humana, sino que también intentara entender la moralidad humana antes de lanzarla a la sociedad.

—¿Y Stiles a qué universidad ira? —preguntó Danny luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Parpadeó.

—Stiles me dijo hace unos años sobre ir a la universidad de Estocolmo —respondió.

Lydia frunció los labios:

—A Stiles le ofrecieron una beca en Berkeley.

—Pero yo creí que iba a Oxford —ladeó la cabeza Kira.

Todos suspiraron al unísono.

_Stiles._

* * *

><p>Se sentó en su cama con un sobresalto, regañándose mentalmente por no haber hecho algo al primer segundo que lo oyó. ¡Pero es que estaba tan cansado! Escuchó como la puerta del fondo era abierta con rapidez y Kira murmuró a su lado, preguntando qué pasaba. Salió de la habitación con Erica y Boyd pisándole los talones, preocupándose cuando el llanto ceso y la luz en la oficinaguardería se encontraba encendida.

Vio con desprecio a la figura durmiente de Isaac en el sofá.

Este chico tenía un sueño muy pesado. Era inútil para la vigilancia nocturna.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Derek parado en el umbral y, con curiosidad, se acercó para observar por un lado lo que sorprendió al mayor. Cosa que lo sorprendió a él también.

Stiles se encontraba siendo consolado de su llanto por Peter, que lo mecía en brazos y le murmuraba con suavidad, la cabeza de su mejor amigo descansando en el lado del corazón del pecho del lobo más viejo de la casa. Erica y Boyd se alejaron, susurrándole al resto que la situación se encontraba resuelta, los suspiros inundando el silencio de la noche. Derek y él se quedaron hasta que Stiles se volvió a dormir, depositado con cuidado en la cuna y viendo como el lobo acariciaba la cabecita con una mirada nostálgica.

A veces olvidaba que a pesar de que Peter era un sociópata, él había amado a su familia y había sufrido por ellos.

Y por la expresión de Derek, las esquinas de los ojos arrugadas, pensó que no fue el único con ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Cayeron en una rutina y los cuatro días se fueron como agua por sus dedos.<p>

El Sheriff se acercó el viernes por la tarde a la casa, abriendo los brazos cuando Stiles lo vio y hacia lo posible para salir de Derek y alcanzar a su padre. Y viendo como el Sheriff sonreía al tener a su hijo en sus brazos entendía porque su madre era tan aficionada al hombre.

—Todavía no sé cómo sentirme de encontrar a mi hijo como un bebé después de cuatro días —dijo el Sheriff, sentado con Stiles sentado en su regazo y jugando con el zorro (_Sr. Rojo. ¿Qué? ¡Así lo nombro mi esposa!_)—. Pero me alegro ver que fue bien cuidado. Bien hecho chicos.

Si fueran lobos reales, seguramente se estarían acicalando por el alago. Porque eso era un alago.

—Gracias, Sheriff —sonrió Allison.

—¿Y ésta ropa? —rio el hombre mayor. Sonrió ante la ropa que Lydia y Allison insistieron en vestir a Stiles.

Incluso habían hecho que Stiles se pusiera toda la ropa la tarde anterior y tomado una gran cantidad de fotografías. Fue una tarde muy larga (y la foto en su fondo de pantalla con el cosplay de Castiel que Stiles modelo fue su favorita y se dijo que valió la pena).

Stiles vestía un cosplay de Sherlock Holmes. Con todo y gorrito.

—Hay, cariño, se aprovechan de ti —besó la cabecita del bebé. Stiles sonrió e imitó a su padre, dejando saliva en la mejilla.

Las chicas canturrearon. Los chicos sonrieron.

La sonrisa que el Sheriff colocó en su rosto hizo que se tensaran Kira, Isaac, Lydia y él.

—Parrish me contó sobre su encuentro en el supermercado —dijo, viendo a su hijo con cariño y exasperación. El bebé parpadeó a su padre y éste golpeó con suavidad la nariz—. Oh, no, jovencito. Tú te quedas conmigo hasta los treinta.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Derek en su persona.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de la situación Derek/Stiles y Parrish/Stiles y él había apostado por Derek. Lydia, Danny, Malia, Allison y Kira apostaron por Parrish, el resto por Derek. Esperaba ganar.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —cruzó los brazos Cora bajo sus senos, recargándose en su lugar al lado de Derek.

Peter entró en ese momento con un libro, caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse al lado del Sheriff. Stiles extendió los brazos y éste lo tomo, pasándole el libro al Stilinski mayor y haciendo que el hombre frunciera un poco el ceño a su hijo, que sonrió en toda respuesta.

Empezaba a preocuparse que la expresión de Derek se quedara eternamente en un ceño fruncido.

—He buscado algo sobre el hechizo y encontré algo interesante —sonrió Peter, señalando la página con la mano libre. Lydia se acercó y tomo el libro.

—El hechizo no se ira hasta que se aprenda la lección… —dijo Lydia, rodando los ojos—. Eso ya lo sabemos.

—Sí. ¿Pero cuál es la lección?

—El respeto —respondió Boyd desde su esquina.

—El respeto a Stiles —suspiró Danny.

Peter sonrió en respuesta, haciendo que el peluche de Stiles bailara frente al bebé, que estiraba las manos para alcanzarlo—. Ustedes son unos genios.

—¡Pero nosotros lo respetamos! —exclamó Isaac, dejando caer la cabeza en las piernas de Allison.

El Sheriff arqueó una ceja—. ¿Es así?

Guardaron silencio.

Él suspiró cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—No, no es así —respondió con evidente frustración en su voz, volteando a ver a sus compañeros con los ojos caídos—. Siempre nos burlamos de Stiles, lo subestimamos y menospreciamos lo que hace por nosotros, a pesar de que él siempre está al pendiente de cada uno. Sé que Stiles tiene una moralidad muy gris y pretende resolver todo con sarcasmo —vio de reojo al Sheriff, que había tenido de vuelta a su hijo—, pero él nos quiere y se preocupa por nosotros y está ahí cuando lo necesitamos… a pesar que de nuestra parte puede ser bastante cuestionada.

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa y tristeza.

—Stiles puede ser muy molesto —dijo Isaac, viendo directamente a Derek—, pero sin él no seriamos una manada.

—Él nos hace humanos —exclamó Cora y todos asintieron ante eso.

—Deberíamos dejar de subestimarlo —siguió Erica, recargándose en el brazo de Boyd.

—Y escucharlo —susurró Kira.

—Y demostrarle más seguido nuestro aprecio —sonrió Allison

—Y nuestra gratitud —dijo Danny, golpeando a Jackson en la cabeza, que por primera vez no respondió ni se quejó.

—En general: Respetarlo —terminó Malia.

Fue cuando, sin percatarse, el humo morado empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Stiles, lo que provocó que el Sheriff dejara a Stiles en el sofá y que él y Peter salieran de un salto hacia ellos.

Tosieron y cuando las ventanas fueron abiertas y el cuarto empezó a ser visible, con gran emoción escuchó a su mejor amigo después de cuatro días sin él.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!

No pudo evitar reír.

* * *

><p>Su madre llegó una hora más tarde y cuando entró hizo un puchero cuando vio a Stiles de nuevo en su adolescencia y vestido haciendo puchero en la cocina por la situación que tuvo que pasar los últimos días.<p>

—¡Ahhh! Yo esperaba todavía encontrarlo como un lindo bebé.

—¡Hey!

—No se preocupe, Sra. McCall. Tenemos fotos —dijo Lydia con una sonrisa. Stiles se quejó de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

—No pareces muy feliz, papá.

—¿Es qué me puedes culpar?

—Papá…

—¿Por qué no te pudiste quedar así para toda la eternidad?

—Papá…

—Eras tan lindo y dependiente. Y no andabas detrás de hombres mayores, que por cierto, uno trabaja para mí.

—¡Papá!

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Agh, olvídalo. Come tus verduras.

La expresión de Derek no tuvo precio.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo:<strong>

—Sigo sin entender porque hizo eso, Sra. Evans.

—Pero tuvo su resultado, ¿no?

—¿Pero un bebé? Mi padre aún sigue haciendo esa expresión de nostalgia cada vez que me ve.

—Es que eras un lindo bebé. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, querido.

—Uh, gracias. Creo. Pero aun así…

—Ya, ya. Aprendieron su lección, que es lo importante. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo va esa situación con tu chico? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Derek?

—¡Sra. Evans!

—Ah, cierto. ¡Si andas enamorado de dos!

—Ahhhh. No le vuelvo a contar nada.

—Aww, anda. Eres un joven sano con hormonas sanas. Es normal. ¿No has pensado en un trio?

—¡Sra. Evans!

—¿Y ahora qué?


End file.
